Childhood Memories
by lallla
Summary: Sakura is soon to be wed to a boy she's never met, but before she accepts her fate of matrimony, she decides to search for a boy from her childhood whose name she has forgotten in order to keep a promise with only a necklace to help her find him.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my new story so please read it! PWWWEEESS!!! Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Childhood Memories  
  
Prologue  
  
In a small café in Hong Kong there was a 3-year-old girl was sitting in front of a little boy. They were preoccupied by their drawings while their parents were busy talking about an important matter.  
  
Marriage.  
  
Three year olds getting married? It may sound weird but it's true.  
  
"Yes Nadeshiko. I understand. I agree." A lady agreed. The woman had long black hair and beautiful features.  
  
"But when do we tell them about this marriage?" Fujitaka asked the woman. The woman fell silent then spoke up.  
  
"We should tell them now. While they're still young, they'll understand and think less of it the more they grow up. It will make them immune to the thought of their betrothal. But they shall not know who they are betrothed with." She explained. The other two nodded as a sign that they understand.  
  
"That means we wont be able to see each other until they're 16." Nadeshiko thought out loud in a sad tone.  
  
"I guess that wraps it up. I'll see you in 13 years." Fujitaka said standing up. The two other women did the same. The woman hugged Nadeshiko and she returned the hug.  
  
"I will miss you dearly." Nadeshiko said sadly. The woman nodded and tried to smile despite the sad atmosphere that filled the air.  
  
"Now.Now. no need to worry. We will be writing to each other every month. We may not see each other but we will just have to keep in touch." She said brushing the sadness away.  
  
"Good bye then." Fujitaka said in sad tone. And they left in their own separate ways.  
  
Preoccupied with the sadness they forgot about the main ingredients to their arrangement.  
  
"Can I please borrow your pink crayon? I ran out of mine." The little Sakura asked the boy drawing who was in front of her.  
  
The boy nodded and handed her the pink crayon.  
  
"You can have it. I heard you're going back to Japan. I don't want you to forget me." The little boy said sheepishly. It was obvious that the boy liked Sakura. He was shy all the time but the moment he met Sakura he felt being happy. They have grown close since their parents have been meeting for two months. They would always come along and play together. Unfortunately, Sakura had to leave the following day and this was the last time their parents would meet.  
  
"It's true I'm going home tomorrow but I will never forget you. NO, NO. NO!" Sakura exclaimed shaking her small head. The little boy smiled with contentment.  
  
"I know! I'll give you my necklace to make you remember me." She said handing him her favorite cherry blossom pendant.  
  
"But Sakura.. That's the necklace you love so much." The boy said frowning. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"It's okay. If it's for you I don't mind. Besides I could always get another one from the gumball machine." She said reassuringly. The boy reluctantly but happily took the necklace from Sakura. He held it carefully but firmly. He showed no interest in losing it. He put his free hand in his pocket and searched it. He pulled out a gold chain. He handed it to Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Remember. It may only be in a memory but please remember me." He softly said Sakura wore the chain and placed her crayon in her small pocket. She handed the boy another crayon.  
  
"Don't forget me. K?" She said cheerfully. The boy felt himself turning red. He nodded and returned to drawing. They fell silent for a while. Lost in their drawings. The café was silent until three adults came rushing.  
  
"KIDS?!" the yelled running to the pair of toddlers who were busy drawing.  
  
"Mommy!" Sakura said happily. Nadeshiko smiled warmly and carried her little girl.  
  
"Come now Sakura. Say goodbye. We're coming home to your Oniichan already." She said in a soft tone. She carefully let Sakura down on the café's floor and waited for the two to say goodbye. Sakura hugged the boy and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'll miss you." The boy blushed but returned the hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too. Don't forget me." He replied. The adults smiled at the two.  
  
"Ready hun?" The woman asked her son. The little boy nodded. Fujitaka picked his daughter up and smiled.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And they left. All they had left with the memories they have shared together.  
  
Maybe they'll meet again in 14 years.  
  
~*~ 12 and 9 months later in Tomoeda, Japan..  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
It was Monday and I had woken up early. It was still dark outside and I saw that it was still 4 am. I stayed in bed looking out the window. I thought of a lot of things for the past five minutes but somehow I had come to the point of reflecting my life.  
  
I had everything I wanted. I had a loving family, which consisted a father, an older, protective brother and a deceased mother. My mother died when I was three and I miss her dearly but I learned to let it go. I have lived a normal live for 15 years and since I was three I knew I was betrothed but I don't know whom. My parents told me to live my life normal but when I turn 16 everything will change for me. And my birthday is on a couple of months. That means in a couple of months, I'll be meeting my future fiancé. I learned to live with the fact I had to be married to someone I didn't know but sometimes it still bothered me. When I was small I remember promising to a boy that I really liked that I would never forget him. Years passed by and I have forgotten his name but the 'like' turned into love. I may never see him again but I would never forget him. I still have the necklace and crayon, which I keep next to me every night.  
  
I had my bestfriend Tomoyo, who is always there for me no matter what. Not to mention the crazy outfits she makes for me. School was okay. I had high grades and I recently realized I was well.. Popular.  
  
I reflected about my life for hours. Family.. School.. SCHOOL!! I checked my clock and it was already 7:23. Damn! I'm going to be late! I ran and fixed my self for school.  
  
~*~ still *Sakura's POV*  
  
Tomoeda High.  
  
I arrived in school barely on time. Hoping no one had seen me run frantically I looked around. I let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Good. Syaoran Li didn't see me." I thought out loud. Syaoran Li was the school's biggest heartthrob. I hated his guts of course. He was cold to everyone he met and treated everyone like trash. He's been my classmate since I was 10 and I gave up befriending him. He was a stupid jackass. I still don't know what girls find in him. Sure, he was well built. His messy chestnut brown hair made him look sexy and his auburn eyes were mesmerizing. But looks aren't everything right? Well the reason why I didn't want him to find me is that he would pick on me and tease me. He would tell his popular buds about how I'm like this- and I'm like that- AARGH! So many times have I restrained myself from punching him on the nose. I felt relieved that no one had seen me and I decided to smile. Then I heart a laugh. A laugh that I knew too well.  
  
"Well. Well.. Look what the cat brought in. Syaoran Li." I said looking back. He smirked and stood up straight after leaning on the wall.  
  
*NORMAL POV*  
  
Syaoran smirked again and headed for Sakura.  
  
"Running again I believe?" He asked Sakura with an eyebrow up. Sakura decided to ignore the comment and just smiled back.  
  
"Wait till everyone hears about this." He said happily but he wasn't smiling a real smile. Sakura closed her eyes nervously and feared what would happen today. She sighed and accepted her bad fate. Syaoran passed by her and whispered something.  
  
"Don't worry I'll let you of the hook this time."  
  
~*~ That's it! Hope ya'll like it! Tell me how you guys like it. It may be a bit weird at first but it's going to get funny. I promise! PLEASE SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS!!! DON'T CARE HOW MANY! JUST SEND THEM!!! THANKS!!! LUV YOU ALL!!! Bye! 


	2. gomen

Dear faithful readers,  
  
Hi. I've been receiving messages that I continue my story but I cant right now. No, not because of school but because of my laptop. it. uh. crashed. tearsob  
  
I'm very sorry but there's nothing I can do. I'll try my best to do it during my free time with the other old computer but I promise this story isn't going to vanish. You'll see a new chapter probably by the end of this month or at the beginning of august due to the fact that we'll be buying a new pc. Thanks.  
  
Please tell me in your reviews if you still want me to proceed with this story. Thanks. Bye. sorry ok?  
  
Love, Lizzy 


	3. Change

A/N: BTW... I have to change their age! Sakura will be seventeen and Syaoran will be eighteen! Okay??? Hahahaha.... Sakura has to reach the age of eighteen before she gets married! To whom you may ask... You'll have to find out!  
  
Childhood Memories  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Change  
  
After that incident with Syaoran Li, they did not meet again for another four months, for he had disappeared to his own homeland. But the day she knew of his return, was the day he caught Sakura hiding from him again. And she swore she saw a pink glitter coming from his neck.  
  
But Sakura sighed as she was caught once again by Syaoran Li. It wasn't a surprise though, he always caught her but for some reason he never told. It makes her realize that the bastard had a heart. But as the bell rang she took no more time to think but to run. Sakura entered the classroom before the teacher went in. She brought out her pen and started writing.  
  
Sakura wasn't a very noisy person. She wasn't as cheerful as she was after her mother died. She did smile a lot and all but she let all her emotions locked up in the little box in her heart.  
  
Slowly she let those emotions by her writing. Usually she'd write anonymous emotional columns, no one knew, not even her friends. What made Sakura like this was just the loss of her mother. It had been only a couple of months and she hadn't been over it yet. It was too hard for her, she felt disoriented and lost.  
  
She buried herself in her notebook and kept on scribbling. She didn't stop; she was so absorbed in her writing that she didn't even notice Syaoran taking a glance at her.  
  
Syaoran just arrived from Hong Kong yesterday and been gone for four months because of family issues. A big one so he felt a bit clueless when his object of 'affection' was out of life. Usually they'd spend so much time bickering and shouting at each other that they grew to have an audience but now she'd just stare at him blankly and looked at him as if she agreed with him.  
  
He didn't know what made her act like this or why she was so quiet, it scared him, scared him so much that he cared.  
  
After school, Sakura walked alone towards home since she kindly refused Tomoyo's company. She stopped at a bookstore and searched through the shelves of the kid's section for something. Losing hope she sat down on the kiddie tables and sighed in defeat.  
  
Then across her she saw an ecstatic little girl. She had beautiful glowing amber eyes and a long light chocolate braided hair. She was browsing through a book that was very familiar.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura. What's that book you're reading?" Sakura asked in a soft gentle and polite voice with a matching small smile. The girl looked up from the book and smiled.  
  
"The Rose Princess." She replied smiling. Sakura's smile widened.  
  
"So do you like it so far?" She asked trying not be so excited. The girl frowned.  
  
"It's really pretty but...I can't read yet. I'm only three." She explained. Sakura smiled at her intelligence. She was young but a very smart kid.  
  
"Do you want me to read it to you?" She offered. It was only two thirty and she didn't need to come back home till six. The little girl brightened her smile.  
  
"Oh yes please." She said running to her carrying the book at her side. Sakura took a bean bag and sat on it with the girl in side the loop her arms made while holding the book.  
  
"Once upon a time...."  
  
Less than an hour later Sakura had finished the story and a male voice was calling out a name.  
  
"Lin!" Syaoran called in a relieved tone running to her.  
  
"Oniichan! Sakura told me this story and I wanna be a princess too and she's pretty and I want this book!!!!" She rambled on making Sakura laugh softly. Syaoran tried hard not to smile but a small grin wasn't prevented. It felt good to see her smile after a weird day of.... No reaction.  
  
"A story huh?" He repeated to his sister.  
  
"Mm-hmm and it was lovely." She said in a dreamy tone.  
  
"And you told it to her?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. After a slight shrugged Sakura timidly nodded more over hesitantly.  
  
"Can I get this book Oniichan?" She pleaded making Syaoran laugh.  
  
"Whatever you say princess." Sakura couldn't help but smile at this side of Syaoran. It was so... brotherly and nice.  
  
"Well Lin, I hope you enjoy your book I hope to see you around." Sakura farewelled while bending to her height. She stood and almost left but someone held her back.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Are you crazy to walk all the way home?! I'll drive you home." Syaoran suggested. Sakura hesitantly replied but he insisted making her agree. So Syaoran took the book and saw the writer's name.  
  
Cherry Blossom  
  
A pen name instead of a real name, it kind of reminded him of someone. He opened the book and saw it was done by a eighteen year old and was published in Hong Kong. It struck a nerve. Snapping out of his daze he went to the cashier and bought the book and gave it to Lin.  
  
They all went to his black lexus but Sakura reluctantly entered. She was quiet the whole ride since Lin did all the talking. But after a while she fell asleep leaving a dense tension for Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"So, what happened during the four months I was gone?" He asked uncertain. Sakura's attention was brought back and shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much, you didn't miss anything except the school work."  
  
"No, I meant to you. You've been sullen lately. And it's not like you. What happened?" He asked straight forward. Sakura was kind of shocked to hear this that he noticed so much. And the thought of what happened, almost brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"My mom died. That's all." She casually stated but it came out as a scratchy sentence.  
  
Syaoran felt stunned at the sentence. He expected bad grades but death? Whoa, it was too much even for him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." She choked back tears. It was embarrassing as it is; she saw her house and stopped there. She said goodbye with out looking at him and left as quickly as she could after thanking him.  
  
She didn't have the courage to face him tomorrow. Not even a bit.  
  
The next couple of weeks, Sakura finally had enough of being cheery and finally gave up of hiding what she felt. She left the house earlier than anyone that day. She made a trip to her publisher's house and left her transcript of her story on her front door then left. She walked to school with her hair which was tied loosely with a thin crimson ribbon that made the wind play with it.  
  
As she passed by the grills of the yellow peach house she let her hand slide by the bars. Her hand followed behind her while her feet continued walking to school. She saw the schools white walls and sighed.  
  
Her mother's death hasn't been good for her at all. Her appearance was left uncared for, she was pale and her eyes seemed dull. Her words did not seem so expressive anymore, they just came out as if they were words from the business column in the newspaper. She seemed less mesmerizing but more nerdy. Her popularity seems to be slipping and she takes no action in regaining friends. She quit the student council just last week and spent more time in the music room than the glee club members.  
  
She checked her watch and realized it was only 6:30 and she still had plenty of time. Her feet took her to the pale grey doors and her hands opened them for her. A great hall appeared behind these doors and a great grand piano stood on the leveled platform.  
  
She took a few steps to reach it and sat on the black piano stool. The first note she played was at the high end of the piano and the rest followed. The song unraveled and revealed and finally a voice joined in.  
  
"I'm crossing you in style someday." The female voice sang. Sakura was unaware of presence of the owner of the voice and therefore stopped her playing once she heard the familiar but surprising guest.  
  
"What made you stop?" Tomoyo asked with her long deep violet hair following behind her. Sakura gave a small smile.  
  
"That's the problem, I never did find a reasonable excuse to stop before. It's funny. I never liked playing the piano." She said playing a couple of keys. Tomoyo did not smile at this.  
  
"thirteen years of pressing meaningless keys constantly, how much time did I spend on something so insignificant..." The amethyst eyes of Tomoyo gazed on her pale face as she continued to stare at the ivory piano keys. The steps she took to go nearer to Sakura weren't audible and so silence filled the room. Then Sakura continued.  
  
"Now that I think of it, I've spent too much time doing things I'm not even up to doing... Do you think I've been living my life to its fullest?" She went on rambling about her doubts. Tomoyo felt all her annoyance for the girl's avoidance to her and an emotion of pity, sympathy and sadness filled her heart. She ran to the teary eyed girl and went to her aid.  
  
"-What if I were to die tomorrow and-"She stopped for warmth enveloped her. Tears filled her eyes even more and they spilt on Tomoyo's clean uniform.  
  
"I want to live Tomoyo. I want to feel something too." She mumbled.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
dramatic, I know but I needed a reason why she had to umm... to the next chapter right??? HEheehe... I know it took me more like a year to update but I felt like I needed to so.... Hope people read this fic... hahaha... I know I promised that it'll get funny but the next chapter maybe, in the next couple of chapters when she's in ............ and she's ....... For....... Yeah... that's great! ByeZ! -lizzy 


End file.
